Hawkpond's Fate
by AzureDragonNeko
Summary: With a Windclan mother and a Thunderclan father, how is Hawkkit going to be accepted and judged upon who she is, and not what she is? Even further, how will she be able to achieve her dream of leading her clan into an era of peace and prosperity? *This is an OC fic. I can promise you that there are no Mary-sues, just some drama as there usually is in any story. Enjoy!*


**The Clans:**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader:** Brackenstar- a proud young brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Treelimb- a thick-framed dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothflame- a friendly dusty gray tom with sparkling orange eyes

**Warriors:**

Snakefang- a midnight black tom with long snakelike fangs and green eyes

Leaftail- a pretty white and silver tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes and a very fluffy tail

Bramblenight- a dark silvery brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Seedleaf- a sandy tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Morningfrost- a blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

Pineflower- a reddish brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, light ginger paws and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Seethepaw- a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Flutterfur- a beautiful white she cat with emerald eyes

(expecting Brackenstar's kits)

Firewhisker- a fiery ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(expecting Treelimb's kits)

Mousepelt- a mousy brown she-cat with striking gold eyes

(expecting Bramblenight's kits)

**Elders:**

Grumblebelly- a heavily overweight silvery brown tabby tom with green eyes

Onetooth- a small, frail silvery white she-cat with one, very long tooth, and yellow eyes

**Windclan:**

**Leader: **Shystar- a small light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Lioneyes- a golden-brown tom with fierce golden eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Breezeleaf- a black tom with white patches and spots dotting his body with yellow eyes

(Mentoring Lifepaw)

**Warriors:**

Kestralclaw- a large, proud brown tom with green eyes

(Mentoring Windpaw)

Spottedtalon- a small, light brown she-cat, with lighter brown stripes and sky blue eyes

Blazefur- a gold and ginger tabby tom with big, round orange eyes

Larkfire- a light ginger she-cat with blue-gray eyes

(Mentoring Ferretpaw)

Stormcloud- a gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Windpaw- a light brown tom with swirly white markings and green-blue eyes

Ferretpaw- a lithe brown she-cat with dark yellow eyes

Lifepaw- a lively tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Rabbitlight- a brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

(Expecting Blazefur's kits)

Lilypetal- a silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes

(Jumpkit- a white she-kit with green eyes and Birdkit-a brown she-kit with blue eyes, Kestralclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Scarpelt- a Large brown tom with many scars overlapping his pelt and big yellow eyes

Runningleg- a small jumpy brown and white tom with green eyes

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Thrushstar- a large tortie-tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Reedtail- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Minnowfur- a shy blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brightflower- a beautiful black and silver tabby she-cat with wide green eyes

Leopardnose- a black tom with silvery spots dotting his nose

Pikeclaw- a large, very fluffy white tom with long claws and yellow eyes

(Mentoring Lilypaw)

Troutfang- a large fluffy silver tom with longer front teeth and blue eyes

Mintstripe- a lovely silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw- a white tom with ginger patches and yellow-green eyes

Lilypaw- a white she-cat with silver patches and green eyes

**Queens:**

Rainlight-a light silvery blue she-cat with pale blue eyes

(Pebblekit- a tortishell she-kit with blue eyes, Thrushstar's kit)

**Elders:**

Tuftear- a white tom with long tufted gray ear hair and dark yellow eyes

Brokenclaw- a brown she-cat with battered and broken claws and amber eyes

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader: **Pantherstar- a black she-cat with faded spots and glowing green eyes

**Deputy: **Blackpelt- a black tom with white eye markings and deep orange eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Rattail- an old battered dark gray she-cat with a long rat-like black tail

**Warriors: **

Tornear- a dark cream tom with green eyes and a split ear

Tawnyheart- a quiet black tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Snowclaw- a white tom with blue eyes and ginger flecks along his back

Mudshadow- a brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw- a black tom with a white spot on his chest and yellow eyes

Whitepaw- a white she-cat with a black spot on her chest and yellow eyes

Dirtpaw- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Eaglefern- a golden brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Sandkit- a cream tabby tom with green eyes and Molekit- a golden brown tom with green eyes, Tornear's kits)

Blizzardwing- a white she-cat with orange eyes

(expecting Snowclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Crookedtail- a large dark brown tabby tom with a bent tail

Slantjaw- a small gray tabby she-cat with a mashed in face

**Prologue**

The moon sat gazing down on the scene below as it watched a lithe she-cat creep onto the island and into the shadows, quietly sitting down to wait, with her thin tail tucked delicately over her paws.

She sat and contemplated over what her life had become in the last moon. First off- the nerve of that Riverclan tom! How dare he take advantage of her! She pawed at the ground in frustration.

All she could hope for was that the kits were her mate's. Even then though, it'd be breaking the warrior code, considering that he was a Thunderclan tom.

How dare she go behind her clanmate's backs like this? She's a failure, a disgrace!

It didn't help that he already had a mate. One that was expecting his kits too!

The mysterious she-cat sighed. Leave it to her, the role model of her clan, and the idol of the apprentices, to screw everything up.

_Is this the future Starclan gave me?_ She wondered, gazing up at the sky.

At that moment, the bushes rustled, and a tom prowled out, tail raised proudly into the air.

"Spottedtalon, is everything all right?" His concerned voice rang out.

"No, everything's not alright, my love. Please don't be angry with me when I tell you this…" Spottedtalon murmured quietly.

"What is it?" He inquired as he sat down next to her, twining his tail with hers.

"I- I'm with kit. Not only that, but some might not be yours. I'm sorry, but some Riverclan tom…" She bowed her head shamefully at this. Her mate straightened up.

"Spottedtalon, it's okay! We'll get through this! I'll somehow get my clan to go along with this! You can come join us!" He cried out, growing more and more excited as he spoke.

"But what about her?" She mewed quietly, almost inaudible.

"I- Spottedtalon- I love you, I do, but I can't leave her."

"Very well. I will join Thunderclan, but we will no longer be mates. I will only join so that our kits can have a father. Nothing else," She mewed stonily, watching silently as her mate's gaze clouded with sadness.

"Okay my lo- Spottedtalon. We'll figure something out," He sighed, wrenching his gaze from the beautiful she-cat's face. "B-but, can we still be friends?" He tried, smiling sadly.

Her whiskers twitched, and a small, yet wan smile filled her face.

"Perhaps."

The tom finally stood, and stepped out into the moonlight, revealing himself to be…

**A/N: Urgh, I hate writing drama, but it was necessary for this story. Anyway, I had loads of fun creating the names and descriptions of the clan cats! Especially Grumblebelly and Lifepaw.**

**This takes place at the lake, but it is many years since The Last Hope left off, so some things will look very different.**

**Another thing, this story has art by me to go with it, so find my Deviantart to get a better look at my characters. (AzureDragonNeko)**

**Please review! It would be very much appreciated… o3o**


End file.
